I Have Found You
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Song fic. One shot. Kagome is in her time, it has been many years. In the cold of winter He finds her. "It is love I seek here" He tells her.Do you remember The one you used to know? I'm not the same one. See what the time's done. "I have found you"


Kagome had been back in her time for many years now, she was now at the age 22. It had been a very long time since she had seen her friends, tho it still hurt.

It was winter once again, winter was the worst. It felt colder, and she felt more alone in the winter, and every Christmas she sit and remember her friends, miss them.

----

_Where are you Christmas ...._

Kagome walked down the street, Christmas was very soon, to soon. Her boots crunched in the snow under her, her coat and scarf kept her warm and her ear muffs kept her from hearing laughter. It was odd, she liked being alone during Christmas.

The snow fell had and Kagome held tight to her coat, thankful for the mittens that her mother had made her. Kagome walked by a shop, lit with a yellow warm light. Kagome stopped and looking to the window. Kagome placed her hand on the glass, there in the window was a beautiful necklace. It reminded her of the jewel, the jewel that was now gone, the one that sent her back, the one that connected her and her friends. It was a pink perl with a tiny diamond in it, it was connected to a bright white gold thin chain. It was so pretty. The shop owner smiled at Kagome and held the necklace up and showed her the price, it was very expense, she could never afford it. She gave the man a half smile and walked away.

_Why can't I find you _

The shop keeper placed the necklace back down, but then a man came to the window and he held it back up, a smile back on his face, tho the shop keeper wished the girl before could have gotten in, she looked like she was in love with it. The man outside nodded and came inside.

---

Kagome walked out of the candy show "Thank you" she said to the old man. She got Sota a never ending jawbreaker. He loved them and every year he would lick it till his tongue got raw. Kagome then proceeded to walk home, brown paper bag in hand. As she waited for traffic to pass, she would look to the bench across the street. She could just imagine...

_Why have you gone away _

She could see Miroku and Sango waiting, standing by the bench. She could see the bus stop and Inuyasha jump off. She could see Shippo as a young boy, running up to them. She could see them all laughing. She could see herself laughing and waving to them.

_Where is the laughter You used to bring me_

But as the light on the pole changed, telling her to cross the street, her vision disappeared, leaving her alone again. Kagome sniffed and walked across the street.

---

The next day Kagome again walked alone. She was meeting her family at the lighting of the giant Christmas tree. As she walked people on the side walk were singing, but she could not hear, her ear muffs saved her from the pretty music.

_Why can't I hear music play _

She walked down and again came to the shop, to her sadness the necklace was gone. The shop keeper gave her a half smile and she gave him a half smile back. She felt as if her world was fading. Everything that reminded her of them, was fading.

_My world is changing_

She sighed and walked on, she had to meet her family. Kagome came to tree, there was people every where. She pushed her was in and out but she could not find her family. Kagome made her way back out of the crowd and sat on a cold bench, alone. Kagome sighed and and the cold air showed with her breath. Kagome took off her ear muffs and placed them in her lap. A guy with his arm around a girl walked back, he said something and Kagome looked up. She could have sworn that he sounded like Kouga. She was the back of the couple. The girl had red hair and them man had black and he was a little taller. Kagome half smiled, how she wished it were them. This Christmas seemed to bit harder on her.

_I'm rearranging. Does that mean Christmas changes too_

_-----_

_Where are you Christmas_

Kagome bit her lip as she watched someone speak and prepare to light the tree. A man sat next to her, but Kagome didn't even look at him, she kept her eye on the tree. She like lights, they were pretty.

_Do you remember_

The man looked down at Kagome, but she still did not look at him. "You like the lights" He stated. Kagome still did not look at him "Yeah" She spoke.

_The one you used to know_

"Are you alone?" The man asked. Kagome played with her ear muff in her lap. "I cant find my family" She still had not looked at him. "And what of your friends?"

Kagome half smiled "Their far away" Is all she said. The man looked at her hard, she was different. The tree lit up and Kagome smiled.

_I'm not the same one_

Kagome got up and didn't even say bye to the man, or look at him. Kagome began to walk back home. The man watched her go "Time has changed her" He said to himself. The man pulled out a box and opened it and looked in side. He sighed and closed it back.

_See what the time's done_

He got up and began to follow her. Kagome walked by the candy store and waved to the man and he waved back. As she walked on, the mans words came to her 'What of your friends' Tears wanted to leave her eyes, but she forced them back. At one time she thought that maybe Kouga or Inuyasha would make it to her time, even maybe Sesshomaru. But time told her other wise. Maybe that had forgotten about her.

_Is that why you have let me go_

One again Kagome stopped in front of the jewelry store. She stopped in front of it once again. How she wished it were still there, she just wanted to look at it. The man looked at her and then turned away. Kagome stepped back from the glass.

"Looking for this?"

She knew the voice, it was the man from the bench. She turned around, and she looked at the box in the mans hand. It was open and inside was the necklace. She walked up, still not looking at him. She placed her fingers on the necklace.

_Christmas is here_

"Turn around" Kagome did as she was told, it was then she realised she had yet to look at the man. All the sudden she saw the necklace lower over her. He was putting it on her. "What?"

"Shh" He told her. Once it was on she looked down at it.

_Everywhere, oh Christmas is here_

Kagome held up the necklace and looked at it, it was so pretty. But why would the man give it to her?

"Turn around miko" Kagome eyes got wide.

_If you care, oh_

Slowly she turn to around to see him, standing there, in a suit, his hair tied back. His markings gone. He was handsome. "Sess, Sesshomaru?" She whispered.

_If there is love in your heart and your mind_

She could not hold back, even tho she knew who he was and how he was. She threw herself at him. She grasp onto his coat and she felt his claw hand hold her head. "Oh Sesshomaru" She cried. She was not suprised that he let her touch him. Before she had left Sesshomaru had traveled with her group and at some point when she wanted him to calm down she would place her hand on his arm and he would let her. Kagome didn't want to let him go, she feared he would disappear.

_You will feel like Christmas all the time_

"Calm yourself miko, I am long for this time" Kagome back up and looked at him. He looked back at her. "Why?" She asked. Why had he come for her? Why had he given her the necklace? Why?

"It matters not miko, I have found you" Was all he said. It was true, she didn't care why he was there or that it was him.

_I feel you Christmas_

As Kagome looked at him, she saw something more into in his eyes. "What is it Sesshomaru?"

"I have been watching you miko" He looked away from her, but she still looked at him. Both still holding onto each other.

_I know I've found you_

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked back down at her, and then the snow started to fall. His eyes went from her eyes to her lips, then she parted them. He had held back far to long...

He leaned down , pulled her close and sealed her lips with his.

_You never fade away_

He deepened this kiss, and to his surprise she was not afraid and did not fight him.

_The joy of Christmas_

He broke the kiss and he found tears in her eyes, but he knew they were tears of joy "It is love I seek here miko" His eyes burned into hers.

_Stays here inside us Fills each and every heart with love_

Her breath hitched, how is that in that moment with his words.......she, she had fallen in love with him and he saw it.

_Where are you Christmas_

"Come my mate"

He held he hand and turned around, and there standing across the street, by the bench were her friends. Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Come my mate, your friends are long for you"

_Fill your heart with love_


End file.
